A Spovarific Slendytubby Story!
by GiLaw
Summary: FINALLY A NEW SPOVA STORY! So Sparx gets Nova to play Slendytubbies and some interesting things happen . . .


**WAZZUP MY VERY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? I AM BACK AND I HAVE MISSED YOU!**

**SoLow: How can you miss your "favourite people" when you've been writing stories for OTHER people!**

**Me: *death glare***

**SoLow: GiLaw, what's with that death glare . . . WHY ARE YOU JUST STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?! SAY SOMETHING!**

**Me: *extreme death glare***

**SoLow: ALRIGHT THEN! JUST GET THE STORY DONE!**

**Me: SILENT TREATMENT SOLVES EVERYTHING!**

**SoLow: Everything? GILAW, I THOUGHT YOU WERE WRITING SPOVA NOT BA-**

**Me: TIME TO GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**A Spovarific Slendytubby Story!**

"So I have to collect 10 custards," said Nova, sitting at the computer desk.

"Yup," said Sparx, trying not to smirk. "It's really easy, just move your Tellytubby around and find the custard!"

Nova nodded then. "Okay then."

She started moving her Tellytubby around. A few moments later, the image of a scary face suddenly flashed on the screen and disappeared again.

"WHAT THE-" Nova yelled, jumping. Sparx laughed at this. Nova lowered her eyebrows when she heard Sparx laugh. "Sparx, that's not funny!"

"Hey, chill, Nova! It's just a game!"

The yellow monkey growled. "I should've known there was a reason why they called this game 'Slendytubbies.'"

"Alright, calm down!" grinned Sparx. "Look, there's a custard right in front of you."

"Oh yeah," said Nova, making her Tellytubby pick up the custard. As soon as she did, the message **"A Player has collected 1/10 custards" **appeared and scary music started playing.

"Sparx, what's going on?" asked Nova, cringing at the music.

"That just happens when you collect the custard. Just . . . find the lake. There's a custard there," Sparx grinned.

Nova lowered her eyebrows again. "Anything else?"

Sparx was trying not to snort. "No, nothing."

A little while later, Nova had found the lake. "Oh there it-" An image of a dead green Teletubby flashed on the screen and disappeared.

"AH! SPARX, WHAT THE BLAZES?!" she yelled.

"Just keep going! There's a custard there," said Sparx, pointing.

"Oh yeah," said Nova, moving her Telytubby towards the custard. Then she paused. "Sparx, why is there a dead Telytubby there?" she muttered, unamused.

Sparx bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Next thing, the dead Teletubby rose to it's feet.

"SPARX, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Nova yelled, failing to hide the fact that the Teletubby had scared her. Then she turned her Teletubby around-

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH-"

**"AH SPARX, MAKE IT STOP!" **Nova screamed, leaping from the computer and into the air. Sparx saw this coming and cooly caught her as the Slendytubby charged at the screen.

**"A Player Has Been Caught."**

And the Main Menu reappeared on the screen.

Nova stayed still for a moment. Then she glanced at Sparx who was grinning cockily and gave him a death glare.

"What?" laughed Sparx.

"You saw that coming, didn't you?"

"Nova, chill! It's just a game!" Sparx said calmly.

She lowered her eyebrows. "Put me down please," she muttered.

Sparx did so, grinning at the irritated look on Nova's face. "You were scared, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!" Nova blurted out, blushing bright red. "I- it's just . . . um . . . that screaming hurt my ears!"

"Sure it did," Sparx smirked.

Nova made a growling noise.

"Hey! I already said it's just a game! Look, that game scared the cranium out of me too when I played it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it did! I screamed like a girl," Sparx admitted. "Look, it's just for fun. I didn't mean to make you look stupid. If I did then everyone else would be here right now."

Nova thought for a moment before a grin came to her face. "I hate you, you know that?"

Sparx smirked his cocky flirting smirk. "Ah, no you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Yeah, sure you do," Sparx grinned sarcastically before playfully grabbing Nova by the shoulders. Nova squealed and scrunched up her shoulders as Sparx shook her around.

"SPARX, STOP IT!" she laughed helplessly.

"Stop? I'm only getting started," smiled Sparx, letting go of her shoulders and tickling her chest. Nova squealed louder and fell over, Sparx still tickling her, both monkeys laughing their heads off.

"What's going on?"

Sparx and Nova looked up to see Otto looking at them curiously. Then he saw the screen. "Hey! You're playing computer games without me!" he whined.

The red and yellow monkeys exchanged mischievous glances then both gave Otto a look.

"Sorry Otto. Do you want a go?" Nova asked sweetly.

Otto nodded enthusiastically. "YEAH!"

"Go ahead. Have fun," Sparx grinned.

Otto beamed and ran over to the computer screen to play the game while Sparx and Nova exchanged another mischievous glance . . .

**SoLow: Oh no . . .**

**Me: OH YES!**

**SoLow: Wait a sec . . . I thought you said that silent treatment solves EVERYTHING! That Slendytubby scream is the only reason we had Spova in the first place!**

**Me: Oh sparky . . .**

**SoLow: HA! I OWN YOU, GILAW! XD**

**Me: Okay so maybe silent treatment doesn't solve everything . . .**

**SoLow: *cocky grin***

**Me: You're still a sparky though.**

**SoLow: AH DAMMIT!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- Feel free to enter your own "Until Next Time" here. I'm too lazy today :/**


End file.
